


Dreams And Nightmares

by SweetWriter18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Multi, Multiracial Character, Romance, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Smut, Survivor Guilt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriter18/pseuds/SweetWriter18
Summary: This is just a piece of work to help me with my writers block and to help me ease some ideas out of my head.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Dreams And Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of work to help me with my writers block and to help me ease some ideas out of my head.

I was in a land of dreams. 

A place with no real form or identity. Just a place where when my mind needed a break I could make anything happen. It was a peaceful and wonderful place but it wasn’t real. It wasn’t something I could deal with forever. It wasn’t a life. It isn’t life. It’s just existing and I don’t want that anymore. I don’t want to be that way anymore. So, Let me wake up! Let the dream slip away and the world become real again. Let me become real again. 

But, No matter how many times I try to sleep away into that land again. I would do it time and time again until finally, I knew that I would be here for a very long time until I felt it. 

A change. A massive quaking change that shook me to the core and made my heart leap. It made me smile because that change was something that shook this place and when the change became a link. A Link that was living, breathing. They were conscious humans in mind but not strong enough to interact with me. They weren’t strong enough to free me from this prison of a land. When I found that out I felt a fit of anger, a rage at the fact there was someone out there who could meet me. Someone out there to interact with me and bring me from the land and back to the world. 

But, slowly the anger disappeared and my mind began to work. I understood now that I wasn’t alone that there was a chance to be free and to win it I had to first I would have to work on this link and bring them to me. I would have to make them free me. 


End file.
